


A missão de Lilith

by Dearqueen



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, POV Mary Wardwell | Madam Spellman | Lilith, Todo mundo tem poderes mas não como na série, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearqueen/pseuds/Dearqueen
Summary: Quando a Grande Guerra chega aos portões de Sodoma, Lúcifer, cujos exércitos lutavam na frente aliada desde o início, teme pela vida de sua primogênita. É então que seu Conselho é convocado com um único propósito: determinar quem ficará encarregado pela proteção da princesa Sabrina. Quando Lilith é apontada para encabeçar a missão de transporte e segurança da princesa, ela sabe que ninguém está mais preparado para este trabalho do que ela. O que ela não sabe, no entanto, é que ao chegar com Sabrina no seguro reino de Greendale, sua missão terá apenas começado. E a Grande Guerra pode marcar mais do que desavenças entre raças mágicas. Para Lilith, ela pode marcar o fim de uma eternidade de servidão.>>>> Sinto informar que essa fic não será atualizada pelos próximos meses.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. Votação limpa

**Author's Note:**

> This story's in Brazilian Portuguese so if you don't understand it, you have three options: 1- Read the automatically-translated version or 2- Beg me to translate it for you or 3- Skip it. Just pick whatever works for you, dude, I'm feeling pretty lazy rn.

Parte I

Capítulo 1 – Votação limpa

Uma única batida forte na porta antecedeu a entrada abrupta do homem troncudo no quarto mal iluminado.  
  
"Filho da puta!", a dona do quarto levou um susto com a figura de seu irmão diante de seus olhos.  
  
"Relaxa, sou eu." Ele desdenhou da reação da irmã, "Eles te querem no salão."  
  
"Já?"  
  
"Parece que surgiram novas informações." Disse coçando a barba rala, “Mas não sei detalhes,” Acrescentou diante do olhar curioso que lhe fitava.

“Desde que entrou pra guarda oficial de repente você nunca mais soube detalhes, né, Evan?” A mulher se levantou da poltrona e jogou de lado o livro que a mantinha entretida antes de ser interrompida pelo chamado oficial.

“Não sei o que você tá insinuando, Lily, mas é melhor se apressar, metade do conselho já está a postos.”

“Tô indo, cacete.” Ela passou pelo irmão com o cenho franzido. Detestava a urgência dos chamados do conselho. Sempre faziam parecer que era caso de vida ou morte, mas quando chegava lá, eram pelo menos duas horas até que um plano tomasse forma e a ação de fato começasse. E, para Lilith, suportar duas horas na companhia daqueles homens era um inferno. Talvez hoje ela devesse se divertir um pouco às custas deles, ela se pegou pensando enquanto andava pelos longos corredores da ala leste do castelo.

“Tá rindo do quê, Lilith?” Leviathan perguntou assim que os dois se encontraram nas escadas de pedra que os levariam até o salão que era usado para as reuniões sigilosas.

Ela ignorou o conselheiro desprezível e resumiu sua resposta a uma arqueada de sobrancelha. Depois de tantos anos morando naquele lugar, você acabava aprendendo que a melhor maneira de calar um homem era deixar ele mesmo responder as perguntas idiotas que fazia.

“Espero que essa reunião seja enfim a definitiva.” Lilith disse ao juntar-se aos outros quatro que já estavam em seus lugares à mesa redonda.

“A madame por acaso tem assuntos mais urgentes a tratar?” Zombou Mammon, o mais insuportável dos demônios.  
  
“Não me irrita não, que tô querendo mesmo testar em alguém um novo truque que ando aprendendo.”

A ameaça pareceu ser suficiente pra calar o brutamontes sentado ao seu lado e evitar novas gracinhas dos outros que também compartilhavam do desgosto pela única mulher do aposento.

“Vamos manter as coisas civis, fazendo o favor.” Disse o mais velho, “Os demais já devem estar chegando.”

“Senhores,” Evan empurrou as portas pesadas de carvalho marrom alguns minutos depois, permitindo a entrada dos últimos quatro conselheiros.

“Obrigado, Evan.” O conselheiro mais velho se levantou uma vez que todos estavam presentes e o guarda fechou a porta. “Bom, como já devem imaginar, convoquei uma reunião-”

“A trigésima só esse mês.” Lilith resmungou.

“E precisaremos de mais uma se continuar me interrompendo, Lilith.”

“Opa, eu disse isso em voz alta?” Ela perguntou em falso tom de surpresa, “Me desculpe, devo estar ficando esclerosada.”

O ancião lhe olhou com represália, mas não retrucou. Estava acostumado com seus maus modos. “Acredito que agora temos informação suficiente para definir o destino de Sabrina.” Ele anunciou, e de repente todos os olhos estavam atentíssimos a suas próximas palavras. “Recebi notícias de Greendale e Gomorra hoje mesmo. Greendale continua sendo uma opção, a rainha se mostrou aberta a negociações. Como Belphegor havia suspeitado,” Ele acenou ao conselheiro, parabenizando-lhe com o gesto, “As províncias de Greendale estão sofrendo muito com o rigoroso inverno e ofereceram proteção em troca de sementes de Li.”

“E Gomorra?” Mammon perguntou, esperançoso.

“Gomorra… Recusou-se a se envolver no assunto.”

“Mas não é possível!!” Um conselheiro disse socando a mesa.

“Gomorra nos deixaria morrer antes de tomar um lado nessa guerra!” Outro esbravejou, raivoso.

“Talvez nós devêssemos levar a guerra até aquele fedelho daquele príncipe regente pra ele ver o que é bom!” Leviathan esbravejou, quase se levantando de tão inquieto que ficou com a revelação de que o reino não lhes ajudaria na missão.

“Sim, sim, estamos todos muito desapontados com mais uma decisão infeliz do Príncipe Baalberith, mas-”

“Infeliz?!” Era vez de mais um dos homens que ali se reuniam expressar sua fúria perante o jovem órfão.

Lilith, no entanto, parou de prestar atenção e deixou sua mente trabalhar enquanto aqueles à sua volta perdiam tempo discutindo coisas inúteis mais uma vez. É claro que Gomorra era a melhor opção, mas isso acabara de ser retirado do tabuleiro. Não adiantaria insistir: Gomorra certamente era a região mais segura de toda a Terra, mas não estava disposta a abrigar Sabrina durante a guerra, e nada mudaria isto. Estavam entre Greendale e Zeboim, então. Mas Lilith apostaria todos os seus poderes de que Greendale ganharia na votação do conselho. O caminho até Zeboim passava pelo mar e o conselho era composto de muitos homens que perderam suas famílias para seres marítimos, eles prefeririam morrer em terra a conduzir uma missão pelas águas.

Portanto, Greendale certamente seria o destino de Sabrina. Era hora, então, de garantir que seria ela a conselheira a liderar tal missão. Lily olhou ao redor e estudou suas opções. É claro que não votariam nela, não poderia crer numa súbita confiança por parte daqueles homens. Ela sabia muito bem que o único motivo que lhe assegurara uma cadeira no conselho era que aqueles homens tinham medo do que ela era capaz de fazer e pensavam que a manter por perto era a melhor forma de garantir que ela não aprontaria nada. Lily segurou o sorriso que ameaçava tomar conta de seus lábios uma vez que decidiu como faria para liderar aquela missão.

“Com licença,” Ela se levantou em meio ao caos de vozes graves que bradavam pelo aposento e aguardou que notassem sua atitude. Aos poucos, conselheiros controlaram seus nervos e se calaram, o ancião enfim sentou-se e deu a palavra a Lilith. “Obrigada.” Ela disse quando enfim podia-se ouvir sua voz, “Sei que estamos todos enfurecidos com o principezinho, mas temos que agir. Ele nos enrolou por tempo demais até que nos desse sua resposta, mas agora que a temos, risquemos de uma vez Gomorra de nossas mentes e votemos: Greendale ou Zeboim. Com sua aprovação, gostaria de buscar a Pedra para manter a votação limpa.”

“Todos a favor?” O ancião perguntou e os demais acenaram. “Ótimo. Por favor, Lilith.”

Lilith retirou-se da mesa para chamar seu irmão à porta. Era ele quem iria buscar a Pedra, portanto era ele quem ela precisava iludir primeiro. Com as costas dadas à mesa, Lilith caminhou com os olhos fechados, concentrada em uma única coisa: acessar a mente de seu irmão de fininho, sem que ele percebesse.

Evan crescera sob invasões constantes de sua irmã aos seus pensamentos, então sabia reconhecer quando os olhos vidrados de Lily estavam prestes a desgraçar sua cabeça com ilusões perfeitas. Ele havia desenvolvido suas barreiras e, Lilith tinha de admitir, havia se tornado bem bom em barrar suas ilusões. No entanto, sendo irmãos, ela sabia muito bem onde sua mente andava ultimamente. Evan estava eufórico com sua nova posição no castelo e daria tudo para ser bem sucedido nos primeiros meses de teste. Ele estava, portanto, concentrando todos seus pensamentos em uma única direção: ser o melhor guarda possível. E isso tornava sua mente tão fácil de ser iludida, era quase como se Lily tivesse lhe fazendo um favor, se você pensasse por esse lado.

Quando chegou à porta, já havia uma voz dentro da mente de Evan lhe dizendo que os olhos de Lilith estavam claros como a luz do dia e não apresentavam qualquer ameaça. Ela lhe pediu em alto e bom som, diante de todo o conselho, que buscasse a Pedra Anti-Magia. Mas o que Evan ouviu quando olhou dentro de seus olhos vidrados foi que ele buscasse um sapato velho que ela havia largado em um canto em seu aposento.

O guarda acenou e deu as costas à irmã, indo resoluto cumprir sua tarefa. Lily aguardou seu retorno junto à porta, pois precisava garantir que nenhum conselheiro pousasse seus olhos sobre o sapato antes que ela lhe encantasse para assumir a forma da Pedra. Olhou por cima de seu ombro e viu que a maioria dos conselheiros estava concentrado em ouvir a história que Belphegor lhes contava de quando ele conhecera o Príncipe Baalberith e tivera certeza de que ele seria um regente inútil. Havia um par de olhos, no entanto, que fitava a mesa ao invés do conselheiro Belphegor.

“Tem certeza disso?” Lilith ouviu a voz do ancião ressoar por entre seus ouvidos e teve de controlar seu corpo para não pular de susto.

Uma vez reconhecido o canal de comunicação aberto pelo único conselheiro que lhe impunha alguma espécie de respeito, Lilith respondeu-lhe, sem tremer um músculo sequer de sua face.

“Absoluta.”

“Pois bem.” Ele lhe respondeu enquanto a porta tornara a abrir e roubar completamente a atenção da ilusionista.

Ela deu um passo a frente para impedir que seu irmão adentrasse o cômodo e estendeu seus braços com um movimento gracioso de respeito, fingindo estar recebendo uma Pedra milenar e não um pé de uma bota rota. Com algumas instruções de sua mente, Lilith garantiu que o objeto emitisse exatamente a mesma imagem, luz e frieza que a Pedra Anti-Magia aos olhos de todos naquela sala exceto ela mesma. Quando girou o corpo e pôs-se a caminhar em direção à mesa, todos se aquietaram em respeito à entrada da Pedra.

Até mesmo o mais velho, que há pouco mostrou-se por dentro do plano de Lilith, era incapaz de escapar do encantamento por ela produzido. Ele também sentia-se despido de seus poderes com a aproximação da Pedra, como se sua energia absoluta lhe tornasse apenas um mero mortal, desprovido de qualquer magia. Ele podia saber o que Lily tramava, mas seria incapaz de impedi-la de executar seu plano. O tempo que gastara perguntando a ela se ela estava certa de sua resolução fora o único que ele tivera se quisesse impedi-la. Como não havia feito, Lily não temia por nenhuma interrupção de sua parte. Nem durante a votação, o que era impossível, pensou a conselheira, nem tampouco após a saída da Pedra e o fim do feitiço. Ele havia feito sua escolha e esta fora ajudar Lilith.

“Em nome do nobre conselho de Sodoma,” Começou o ancião, uma vez que a falsa pedra foi posta no centro da mesa circular e todos estavam sentados, “Inicio a votação para definir o destino que irá manter segura a Princesa Sabrina até o fim da guerra: Greendale ou Zeboim."

Um a um, todos os conselheiros, com exceção de Azazel - cujas habilidades marítimas excediam a de todos os outros juntos -, votaram por Greendale.

“Muito bem. Agora peço que se apresentem os conselheiros que desejem liderar a frente de proteção que se encarregará de transportar a Princesa com segurança até Greendale.”

Mammon, Lilith, Asmodeus, Beelzebub e os irmãos Cain e Abel levantaram-se. Como sempre, havia uma grande quantidade de conselheiros disputando a liderança da Companhia, o que significava que metade deles estaria apto a participar, porém apenas um seria o líder. Todos presentes sabiam como se daria as demais votações, exceto Leviathan, que participava pela primeira vez de uma votação para Companhia, então o ancião se dispôs a explicar os procedimentos para o caçula do conselho.

“De início, votaremos nos três candidatos que consideramos mais merecedores de compor a Companhia. Os candidatos votam naqueles dois que gostariam de ter como companheiros de missão, é claro.” O velho explicava olhando Leviathan, que por sua vez analisava os voluntários de pé ao redor da mesa. “Uma vez selecionados os três que irão na missão, eles estão proibidos de participar da votação seguinte, pelo líder. Caso um empate ocorra em qualquer fase da votação, aqueles que não se candidataram devem decidir entre si pelo desempate. Na eventual impossibilidade de se acertar um desempate, cabe a mim o voto de minerva.” Ele afirmou, obtendo novamente a atenção de Leviathan, que o admirava feito uma criança.

Lilith esteve ocupada durante toda a conversação que se deu após os candidatos se levantarem. Uma vez que soube quais nomes estariam concorrendo com ela, começou a arquitetar em sua mente quem deveria votar em quem para que ela fosse eleita a líder sem que ficasse clara a trapaça. Uma vez decididos os votos que levariam a sua vitória, buscou os olhos de um a um dos integrantes do conselho, plantando em suas mentes os cenários que se passariam durante a missão caso cada combinação de trio de conselheiros fosse eleito. Lilith não obrigava ninguém a votar de acordo com seus ideais, ela simplesmente lhes mostrava as falhas que aconteceriam com cada trio na missão, fazendo com que cada homem concluísse por si mesmo quem naquela sala merecia levar seu voto para que a missão fosse bem sucedida.

A presença de Mammon na missão seria abominável, ele era incapaz de seguir ordens de uma mulher, então de acordo com os cenários plantados por Lily na mente dos demais, ele receberia uma quantidade pequena de votos - só para não levantar suspeitas. Abel e Asmodeus seriam seus parceiros favoritos, mas era perigoso permitir que Asmodeus competisse com ela pela liderança. O homem era o favorito do conselho, ninguém acreditaria que Lilith ganharia a liderança em vez dele em uma votação limpa. Ele não poderia chegar à segunda fase, então. Lily se utilizou da rivalidade que ele, Cain e Beelzebub tinham para mostrar aos demais que uma aliança em que quaisquer dois deles estivessem juntos estava fadada ao fracasso. Deste modo, após implantadas todas as ilusões em todos os conselheiros, Lilith aguardou que a votação terminasse para que a única revelação que seria nova a ela ocorresse: quem se juntaria a ela e a Abel na Companhia, Cain ou Beelzebub.

“Está definido!” Bradou o ancião após toda a apuração de votos, revelando que Lilith lideraria a missão ao lado de Abel e Cain.

A ilusionista sorriu um sorriso contido ao confirmar o sucesso de seu plano. Cumprimentou seus companheiros de missão e observou os demais saírem da sala, alguns mais putos que outros, para que os três conselheiros eleitos estudassem no mapa o trajeto de sua missão de transporte e segurança da Princesa de Sodoma a Greendale.


	2. Acompanhante surpresa

Capítulo 2 – Acompanhante surpresa

  


Abel e Cain discutiam enquanto eles e Lilith carregavam a carruagem e os testrálios com os mantimentos necessários à missão. Cain insistia em mudar os planos e cruzar o reino de Admá, enquanto Abel reforçava o que haviam determinado desde o início: ainda que levasse mais tempo, contornar Admá seria mais seguro.

“Qualquer um de nós sentiria a presença de um elfo a mais de dois quilômetros de distância, deixa de ser medroso!!” Bradava Cain, empurrando mais uma mala embaixo dos acentos da carruagem.

“Ninguém nunca comprovou isso, você pode estar errado!!” Abel defendia com razão. Os demônios adoravam fazer pouco caso dos elfos, como se eles fossem estúpidos, mas a verdade era que os exércitos de Lúcifer estavam sofrendo perdas diárias nas lutas de frente de proteção de Sodoma.   


“Vocês não percebem que nada disso importa?!” Lilith enfim perdeu a paciência com a discussão, “O problema não é sobreviver em Admá, o problema é sair de lá!” Os dois se calaram sem compreender o que ela queria dizer. “Ah, sinceramente, eu sou a única que lê por aqui?!” Jogou os braços pra cima, irritada com a ignorância que a rodeava dia e noite. “A saída de Admá é selada, não tem como um demônio ou qualquer outro ser não-residente sair sem a presença de um elfo guia.”

“Isso é um mito ridículo!” Cain reclamou, dando as costas e buscando desta vez a delicada caixa de sementes de Li que deveriam proteger durante todo o trajeto para que chegasse à rainha de Greendale intacta.

“Se você quiser testar essa teoria, vá em frente, mas vá sozinho, Sabrina não irá ficar presa num reino apinhado de elfos por teimosia sua!” Lilith determinou. “E trate de ter cuidado com essa caixa, ou toda a missão será em vão.”   


“Muito bem, Lilith.” Uma voz grave e imponente disse. E como Lilith amava ouvir seu nome saindo daqueles lábios! “Confio que meus conselheiros sejam mais inteligentes do que isso e mantenham Sabrina longe de qualquer risco desnecessário. Vocês NÃO PODEM errar, me entenderam?” Lúcifer ordenou enquanto os três olhavam para seus pés.   


“Sim, mestre.” Responderam em uníssono e o coração de Lilith batia acelerado.

“ESMAGUEM qualquer elfo ou criaturinha celeste desprezível que cruzar o caminho de vocês, mas NÃO É SUA MISSÃO levar a princesa para dentro de seus reinos.”   


“Sim, mestre.” Responderam uma vez mais.   


“Muito bem, agora se preparem, meus caros,” Lúcifer abriu um sorriso e pousou sua mão sobre a cabeça de cada um deles, autorizando que lhes olhassem nos olhos, “Hoje o banquete é de vocês.” Disse num largo sorriso e gesticulou para a enorme fogueira que ardia ao leste do castelo.   


Os três conselheiros sorriram maliciosamente, sabendo que quando terminassem de aprontar a carruagem, fartas comidas, bebidas e demônias desnudas os aguardariam para sua última noite de prazeres no castelo.   


\------x------

Às cinco da manhã, após um banho gelado e uma poção desembriagante, pegaram a estrada de saída do reino de Sodoma carregando a maior preciosidade de seu mestre. Montada no testrálio à frente ia Lilith, Abel se encontrava junto da princesa Sabrina no interior da carruagem e Cain montava o segundo testrálio na retaguarda. Moveram-se sem problemas por meia dúzia de quilômetros até que, quando a vegetação começou a mudar e as árvores densas a que estavam acostumados começaram a ficar mais espalhadas, Cain notou movimentação atrás deles.

Puxou seu testrálio para perto de Lilith e sussurrou, “Estamos sendo seguidos.”   


Ela assentiu com a cabeça e trocou de lugar com ele, posicionando-se atrás da carruagem sem uma palavra sequer. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou em buscar pensamentos ao redor deles, mas não ouvia ninguém além de Sabrina, Abel e Cain. O que quer que estivesse os seguindo, não tinha forma humana. ‘Maldita hora para não se ter um poliglota a bordo.’ Lilith pensou. O idiota do Leviathan era um inútil em todos os quesitos, mas teria conseguido lhe responder o que estava lhes espreitando na lateral distante da estrada de terra seca.   


Prosseguiram por mais um quilômetro até que  Lilith percebeu uma movimentação dentro da carruagem: Sabrina estava tentando olhar disfarçadamente por cima de seu ombro pela janela traseira. Certamente não era ela que a princesa estava tentando ver, então o que mais levaria a jovem a tentar ser discreta (e falhar miseravelmente no processo)? Abel não sabia porque Cain e  Lilith haviam trocado de posição, então Sabrina também não poderia ter sido alertada de que estavam sendo seguidos. Como ela sabia, então? Por que insistia em tentar localizar algo atrás deles? Após anos de tutoria, Lily sabia mais do que ninguém, mais do que seu próprio mestre, quais poderes a princesa possuía, e leitura de mentes certamente não estava entre suas capacidades.

“PAREM.” Lilith ordenou, furiosa. Desceu de seu testrálio e escancarou a porta do lado da princesa. “O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?”   


“O que???” Sabrina usava aquela máscara ridícula de inocência que sua tutora conhecia como a palma de sua mão. “Eu não fiz nada!! Tô quieta aqui dentro, ué!!”   


“Sabrina, eu vou perguntar UMA vez.” Os olhos de Lilith brilhavam lívidos de raiva. “O QUE você trouxe?!?!”   


“Ei, ele não é um ‘o que’! Ele tem sentimentos!!” A princesa desceu da carruagem e se pôs de pé diante de Lilith, as mãos na cintura. Lilith deu um passo à frente, ameaçadora. “Tá bom, tá bom...” Sabrina revirou os olhos. “Salem! Pode vir!”   


Uma pantera belíssima de olhos laranjas e perigosos saltou majestosamente de trás da vegetação e juntou-se a eles na estrada.   


“Não se preocupem,” Uma voz grave ressoou pela mente de todos os demônios ali reunidos e quase derrubou Abel, que se apoiava na moldura da porta da carruagem, “Eu não ataco quem protege minha ama.” Salem completou e todos trocaram olhares, incrédulos.   


“É seguro confiar nessa fera, Lilith?” Cain perguntou de cima de seu testrálio.   


“Como??? Como é que essa coisa consegue falar???” A cada pergunta que Abel fazia, Lilith se forçava a lembrar como ele era bom em batalha, porque se fosse se guiar pelo conhecimento de criaturas mágicas que ele possuía, ela o largaria bem ali.   


“É claro que o Salem é confiável, que absurdo!” Sabrina aproximou-se do felino e ele recostou a cabeça em suas vestes. “Papai que nos apresentou, se vocês querem saber! No meu último aniversário.”   


“Mestre Lúcifer autorizou a vinda da pantera sem nos informar?!” Abel sentia-se traído.   


“É claro que não, não é mesmo, princesa?” Lilith arqueou uma sobrancelha. “Lúcifer não sabe que  _ Salem  _ nos acompanha.” Ela optou por usar o nome do animal já que os olhos laranjas lhe fitavam de perto e garras afiadas estavam evidentes no solo.

“Não exatamente… Mas ele ordenou que eu usasse de qualquer meio necessário para salvar minha vida!” Acrescentou depressa. “Salem é meu guardião, uma gota de meu sangue corre por suas veias, ele é magicamente proibido de permitir que eu me machuque. Quem melhor do que ele para nos acompanhar??” Ela se defendia dos três que a ouviam, contrariados.   


“A fera por acaso tem experiência em batalha?” Cain desdenhou.   


“A fera, demônio, é bem vivida sim.” A voz de Salem tornou a ecoar dentro da cabeça de todos. “Pelo que posso perceber,” Ele farejou o ar, “Você é mais novo do que minha terceira geração de descendentes. Talvez EU deva te ensinar a caçar...” Disse e mostrou os dentes afiados.

“Como ousa, seu-!” Cain quase partiu pra cima da pantera.

“Chega de showzinho vocês dois!” Lilith levantou os braços ordenando que se afastassem antes que chegassem perto demais um do outro. “Se Salem está magicamente ligado a Sabrina, não temos opção, ele vem junto.” Afirmou. “Além do mais, seu olfato aguçado será útil para detectarmos outros seres pelo caminho.”   


“Sim! Ele fareja de tudo, vocês vão ver! E não passaremos fome também, no que depender do Salem, teremos lebre todas as refeições!” Sabrina argumentava feliz da vida.   


“Que ótimo.” Disse Lilith sem emoção na voz. “Agora vamos, já perdemos tempo demais.”

Sabrina deu um beijinho na cabeça da pantera e tornou a embarcar a carruagem. Cain assumiu novamente a posição na traseira.   


“Qual posição prefere que eu ocupe, Lilith?” Salem perguntou e desta vez suas palavras ecoaram diferente para ela. Desta vez Lilith reconheceu o canal estreito de comunicação que estava acostumada, aquela era uma conversa privada.   


“Preciso que você fique no nosso campo de visão. Não posso ficar te confundindo com ameaças externas o tempo todo.” Ordenou em voz alta enquanto direcionava seu testrálio para a frente de todos.   


“Certo. Ficarei ao lado da porta de minha ama, se não se importa.” Salem manteve a conversa privada e posicionou-se.   


“Se entendi bem, você é poliglota?” Ela disse, desta vez utilizando o canal de comunicação mental por ele estabelecido.

“Não da forma como você provavelmente conhece a poliglotia. Falo as línguas dos seres a quem já servi.”   


“Hmmm. Pensei que a servidão fosse-”

  


“O preço que paguei para ser poliglota? Não. Se tivesse escolha, jamais teria optado por servir. A servidão nasceu comigo, sou um elemental.”   


Lilith não respondeu mais. Um elemental! Parece que Sabrina não havia sido tão idiota quando ela havia pensado, ter um elemental em sua companhia seria de fato muito útil.   


Com o cair da noite, adentraram o reino de Zoara, o único reino sem realeza, onde seres mágicos e não-mágicos coabitavam em uma espécie de harmonia frágil. Não havia um mapeamento exato de quais criaturas habitavam por essas terras, uma vez que todos os seres que eram expulsos de seus reinos acabavam por buscar refúgio por lá, então era difícil prever o que iriam encontrar. Lilith, Abel e Cain haviam determinado que evitariam viajar durante a noite, já que, contrário do que rezavam muitas lendas, demônios não tinham uma visão lá muito boa na escuridão. Com isso, definiram o primeiro acampamento junto a uma caverna vazia que Salem encontrou.   


“Meu deus, o cheiro aqui é podre!” Cain reclamou assim que entrou no abrigo.   


“Salem me disse que apesar de vazia, a caverna tem dono, o cheiro é de um único ocupante.” Sabrina avisou a todos.   


“Um ocupante é tranquilo, estamos em maior número. Caso ele volte, damos um jeito nele.” Disse Abel confiante.   


“Não vamos encontrar nada melhor por aqui. Comam o pão que trouxemos e descansem. Não quero ninguém caçando hoje.” Lilith encerrou o assunto, mas deixou claro que falava apenas com os demônios. O pão não era para Salem. Se ele tivesse fome, teria, sim, que ir em busca de alimento. E foi o que fez.   


As horas foram passando até que o último deles caiu no sono antes do retorno da pantera. Sabrina teve um sonho horrível em que Salem a abandonava, apesar de saber que seu guardião não poderia fazê-lo, nem se quisesse. Acordou assustada, procurando por ele, mas não o encontrou. Tomando cuidado para não acordar os demais, pôs-se de pé e foi até a entrada da caverna, iluminada pela forte luz da lua cheia.   


“Salem!”  Sussurrou pro vazio na esperança de que ele estivesse rondando a caverna como medida de proteção, mas não ouve nenhum retorno além do pio distante de uma coruja. Sabrina sentou-se ao lado dos  testrálios , recostando-se contra um deles. O animal era puro osso e ângulos, mas de alguma forma a princesa conseguiu dormir ali mesmo, exposta, do lado de fora da caverna.

“Sabrina!!!” Salem gritava seu nome no sonho, mas ela ainda não conseguia vê-lo. “Sabrina, pelo amor do criador, levanta!!!” Ela não entendia o porquê da instrução, ela já estava de pé, olhando pela janela alta de  uma torre , chorando sem conseguir entender onde estava seu protetor. “SABRINA!!!!” O som de repente ficou muito mais alto, muito real, e Sabrina abriu os olhos justo quando o  testrálio contra o qual estava recostada levantou-se abruptamente.

A primeira coisa que ela viu foram os dois testrálios cavalgando em disparada e alçando voo em direção aos primeiros raios de luz com suas longas asas negras. Em seguida, viu bem pequenininho Salem correndo em sua direção e o ouviu novamente berrar seu nome. De repente, mãos se fecharam em suas vestes e puxaram-na de pé de qualquer jeito. Era Cain lhe arrancando do chão e arrastando para detrás de uma das rochas que formavam a caverna.

“O que houve??” Ela perguntou, mas ele sinalizou que se calasse e apontou para Salem, que já estava mais próximo.   


Sabrina varreu com os olhos o caminho percorrido pela pantera e encontrou, saindo da mata, o monstro do qual Salem fugia.   


“S-!” Ela quase gritou o nome de seu guardião, mas Cain cobriu sua boca fortemente com uma das mãos e ambos ouviram a criatura de pelo menos dois metros e meio rugir. Sabrina, que até então só se preocupava com seu amigo em perigo, pela primeira vez notou que sua situação também não era das melhores. “Cadê a Lilith e o Abel???” Sussurrou a Cain, que apontou para duas rochas do outro lado da entrada da caverna.   


Lilith estava de costas pra ação toda, o que Sabrina não achava a decisão mais prudente, mas ela tinha seus olhos vidrados e gesticulava para a caverna, o que fez a jovem deduzir que ela estava encantando a caverna para de alguma forma iludir o gigante que se aproximava. Atrás dela, protegendo-a, estava Abel, cujos músculos estavam mais aparentes do que nunca, preparando-se para o eminente ataque à criatura.

“É UM MAPINGUARI!” Salem gritou já quase os alcançando, mas a única que pareceu achar a informação útil foi Lilith, que se virou enfim para olhar o monstro desproporcional que agora conseguiam distinguir para além de um vulto enorme.

A um olhar rápido, parecia se tratar de um macaco gigante, uma vez que os longos braços pendiam de seu corpo inteiro coberto de uma pelugem marrom-escura. Sua cabeça era pequena como um coco e totalmente ocupada por um único olho enorme. A boca da criatura era o que a tornava mais medonha, pois não era situada em seu rosto – se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de rosto -, mas em sua barriga. O mapinguari corria a passos pesados atrás do felino com dentes pontiagudos e ameaçadores saindo de sua barriga.   


“SABRINA, RÁPIDO, MONTE NAS MINHAS COSTAS!” Salem lhe disse assim que estava perto o suficiente, sem se importar em restringir sua fala unicamente aos ouvidos da jovem.   


“NÃO OUSE SE MOVER, GAROTA!”  Lilith gritou e Salem lhe mostrou os dentes em resposta. “Ele não viu a princesa, e não precisa vê-la!!” Ela continuou, agora ciente de que o monstro dividia sua atenção entre ela e Abel, que já não se escondiam mais, e a pantera. “Se você sai  carregando ela nas suas costas, vai estar pesado e lento e essa merda vai te alcançar!! Distrai o  mapinguari que eu e Abel  resolvemos o resto!! ANDA!!!!” Esbravejou frente a indecisão de Salem, que optou por obedecê-la e voltou a correr contra o grande macaco medonho.

Pensar como o monstro era o primeiro passo para arquitetar um plano naquele momento. Lilith já tinha entendido que ele era o morador da caverna que pegaram emprestada durante a noite, por isso sua primeira ação tinha sido esconder dele os rastros que ele encontraria na caverna caso a ilusionista não tivesse dado conta de eliminar os odores e rastros que eles certamente largaram por lá. Era imprescindível que o mapinguari não soubesse que seu lar havia sido desfrutado por eles, ou sua fúria e desejo por sangue seria muito maior.   


Lilith sabia que a criatura não tinha medo, então encher sua mente oca de ilusões não serviria para pará-lo. Só havia uma forma de acabar com um mapinguari, e era usando a força bruta de Abel.   


“Lá vem o gorila!!” Disse Abel, se preparando para o primeiro embate, já que o monstro desistira de seguir Salem e vinha raivoso contra eles. Lilith afastou-se enquanto Abel se preparava para o embate.

Com uma boca daquele tamanho na barriga, era suicídio encará-lo de frente, mas Lilith já havia visto Abel em ação e sabia que sua posição estática aguardando a colisão era apenas um disfarce até o último segundo. Salem agora lançava-se contra o monstro, tentando inutilmente despertar novamente seu interesse e atraí-lo para longe dos demais, mas aquele olho único fitava Abel com fome.   


Quando o rugido se tornou alto demais e a vida de Abel sofria grandes riscos, quando a distância entre os dois estava preocupantemente curta, quando o monstro estava certo de que provaria o demônio com os dentes afiados que trazia em sua barriga, Abel saltou para a segurança. Lançou-se agilmente para a direita quando era tarde demais para aquele macaco gigante frear ou mudar de direção, o que fez com que ele corresse diretamente contra a parede rochosa de sua própria moradia.   


O encontro foi tão forte, que uma parte da caverna desmoronou e  Lilith e Abel rapidamente se reposicionaram ao lado da nova pilha de rochas. Era justamente a munição que eles precisavam.  Lilith já havia instruído Abel que apenas pancadas na cabeça eram capazes de apagar ou até mesmo matar um  mapinguari , logo, este era o objetivo da dupla. Enquanto a criatura recuperava a consciência e se levantava cambaleante,  Lilith encantava rochas enormes para que Abel não as sentisse tão pesadas quando as levantasse.

Abel lançou o primeiro pedregulho, que atingiu o monstro no ombro, levando-o ao chão uma vez mais. Com um rugido ensurdecedor, a criatura localizou seus inimigos e levantou novamente. A segunda pedra voava certeira em sua direção, mas ele desviou em tempo, ainda no mesmo lugar.

“Vai logo, porra!!” Lilith gritou a Abel, que lançou mais uma pedra que passou rente à cabeça do alvo, sem o acertar.   


“Tô tentando, caralho!!!” Ele mal tinha tempo de recuperar sua força, “Mas mesmo com sua ilusão, essas merdas não são exatamente plumas!!”   


“Mais uma, ANDA!!”   


O monstro se pôs a correr e só daria tempo de atirar mais uma pedra antes que eles virassem comida de macaco. Abel levantou mais uma pedra e decidiu esperar o momento mais preciso em vez de arremessar de qualquer jeito. Sentiam o chão tremer a cada passada pesada do  mapinguari .  Lilith quis correr dali, mas qualquer movimento alteraria o curso do monstro e atrapalharia Abel. Ela havia escolhido aquele demônio para a missão e tinha de confiar nele. Abel enfim arremessou a pedra e ela voou precisa desta vez, atingindo o macaco na cabeça. Os dois demônios viram quando o olho do monstro girou para dentro e saíram da frente antes que  aquela carcaça enorme os esmagasse na queda.

“Ele morreu???” Abel perguntou, recuperando o fôlego.   


“Sei lá, foda-se, vamos embora daqui!!” Lilith olhou para onde minutos antes Cain protegia Sabrina, mas eles não estavam mais lá. Ela e Abel olharam em volta e tampouco viram sinal de Salem. Estavam sozinhos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O Mapinguari é uma criatura do folclore brasileiro. Mais algumas ainda estão por vir porque se eu estou enfim escrevendo em português, é pra enaltecer essa nossa cultura!


End file.
